School Day Surprise
by vampireknight08
Summary: Richard gets called to the U.S to do a private demonstration for a class. Nobody expected for an actual murder to happen! I seriously love this anime. Sorry if you don't like the fact that I use the English names, deal with it. I love Case Closed! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hi Lovelies! I'm back with another Cased Closed/ Detective Conan story!

I got this inspiration from my hate for a girl named Morgan and my crazy friends!

(Megan, Nadia, Bianca, Shy-ann, & Melissa)

I haven't told anyone that is in this story about it yet so I may post their reactions later. All of the characters in this story are real life people. Except for the Case Closed characters, duh. My class mates.

Stuff in **bold is Conan's thoughts! Remember that!**

 **I do not own Case Closed/Detective Conan but I wish I did!**

 **Conan Clue: Vents**

School Day Surprise

Conan sat quietly in an auditorium chair next to Rachel and a sleeping Richard. They were in America. Salisbury, Maryland. At Wicomico Middle School. Richard was asked to give a small speech and tell the 7 Th graders in Mr. Spice's class, what he does and how a detective works. Mr. Spice's class had won a competition and that's why they had the whole school to themselves for Richard's presentation. Rachel whacked her father in the stomach harshly.

"Dad, wake up!"

"Huh, what? Can I help it if I'm sleepy?! I didn't get a wink a sleep the whole ride here!"

"That's because you were busy hitting on the flight attendants."

"Well um... yeah."

"Now I would like to introduce our special guest, Mr. Richard Moore!" introduced Mr. Spice as Richard walked onto stage.

"Thank you. Hello kids," Richard got nervous as he saw how bored the kids were. ", I'm the famous detective Richard Moore, I'm sure you've heard of me." Silence. "Ah, anyway, today to show you what I do for a living, I've set up a fake crime scene for you all to solve."

"You will all be in groups of 4. Choose wisely, you need brains for this," instructed Mr. Spice as the teens started making groups.

The groups were...

Team 007 SWAV: Lilandra, Megan, Melissa, Bianca

Team Mission Possible: Shy-ann, Nadia, Paul, Devonte

Team Style: Olivia, Brittney, Taylor, Debrahlys

Team Too Swag 4 U: Nashawn, Jaden, Duncan, Joel

Team Star: Lydia, Bradley, Brady, Elizabeth

Team FYI: Brendy, Katlyn, Cory, Cesar

Team Don't Care: James, Eddy, Ralisia, Devlin

Team Jealous Much: Chloe, Jabria, Morgan, Ryan

As Conan stood up, he saw a girl with long brown hair and pink on the ends bouncing up and down like crazy.

 **Geez, who had too much sugar?**

"Lilandra! Please come to the bathroom with me!" she begged a dark skinned girl with wavy/puffy black hair to her shoulders. She also had big black headphones around her neck.

"Why?"

"Because! I don't want to go to the bathroom in this creepy old school!"

"Scardy cat."

"Didn't you say that you saw a ghost before here?"

"Well yeah but barely, and it was at night. It's still bright outside. Why don't you just ask Melissa, Megan, Nadia, or Shy-ann to go with you?"

"Melissa would laugh at me being 'cautious', Megan would just say no; Shy-ann & Nadia would both try to scare me."

"Hey, I love scaring people too!"

"It's not like you do a good job at it," said a freckled brunette." Although, I wouldn't expect much from you."

"Morgan, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Get me? Ooooh, I'm so scared!" Lilandra glared at her as she walked away.

"Damn her!"

"Wow, you must really hate her, not many people can get you to cuss! But anyway, stop being stubborn and come on!"

"Oh, fine! I better not miss the mystery because of you! Mr. Spice, we have to go to the bathroom!"

"Ok, don't take too long."

"Mr. Spice, I forgot something in the classroom; can I go get it?" asked Morgan.

"Sure. Hurry back. We won't start without you." Mr. Spice turned to his class. "Just sit around the auditorium while we wait for the girls to get back."

-15 Minutes-

Lilandra & Bianca had returned but Morgan hadn't.

 **I wonder where she is.**

"Hmm, where's Morgan. It shouldn't take her that long. The classroom is only on the third floor and we're on the second. Mr. Moore, can you go check on her? It's the first classroom that you see when you come out of the stairwell."

"Ah, sure." As Rachel, Richard, & Conan walked up the stairs, Conan got the weirdest feeling and started running up the stairs ahead of the other two.

"Conan, stop running! You're gonna fall!" yelled Rachel. She saw Conan standing in the doorway of the classroom. "What's wrong Co-...? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I know it's probably REALLY obvious why Rachel is screaming, this is a murder mystery fic, duh, DEAD PERSON!

Also, this story has no connection to my other story Trouble In Paradise. I also use the OC Lilandra in a lot of my fics. It's me!

Byenie, cya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Lilandra: Hello commoners! I can't wait to eat commoner's coffee with you!

Megan: You can't eat coffee.

Lilandra: I just made a small mistake!

Megan: Are you making an Ouran Highschool Host Club reference when you say commoners.

Lilandra: ~~~~Maybe~~~~

Bianca: Well you're failing.

Lilandra: Aw come on!

Shy-ann: Lilandra does not own Case Closed/Detective Conan.

Last time in School Days Surprise...

Lilandra & Bianca had returned but Morgan hadn't.

 **I wonder where she is.**

"Hmm, where's Morgan. It shouldn't take her that long. The classroom is only on the third floor and we're on the second. Mr. Moore, can you go check on her? It's the first classroom that you see when you come out of the stairwell."

"Ah, sure." As Rachel, Richard, & Conan walked up the stairs, Conan got the weirdest feeling and started running up the stairs ahead of the other two.

"Conan, stop running! You're gonna fall!" yelled Rachel. She saw Conan standing in the doorway of the classroom. "What's wrong Co-...? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong Rachel!?" asked Richard as he finally reached the top of the stairs. He looked inside of the classroom to see Morgan lying on the floor with a big pool of blood under her. He & Conan rushed to the body. "Rachel, call the police, there's a bullet wound in her chest."

It wasn't long before the rest of the class had run up to the classroom to see what the scream was about and they were all petrified.

"What happened here!?" yelled Mr. Spice.

"Morgan was murdered. She was shot. The gun must have had a silencer on it."

"Dad, the phone's not working!"

"Damn, the killer must've cut the lines."

"I'll try my cellphone," said Mr. Spice. "Huh, that's weird, it's not working."

"The killer must have created a signal block so that we couldn't call the police."

"Woah, you-you're a great actor Mr. Moore. It's like this is an actual murder, heh heh heh," nervously said Shy-ann, a girl with long light brown hair, glasses, and freckles.

"I'm sorry but this was not staged. This is real. No one is to leave! The murderer is one of you."

"Mr. Moore, how about I go drive to a police station and get the police," suggested Mr. Spice.

"I'm sorry; I cannot allow you to do that. You see, you are also a suspect!"

"What, that's crazy! I'm the teacher!"

"Yeah, Mr. Spice would never do anything like killing a student!" said Brady. A tall boy with brown hair, cut down on the sides.

"That's exactly what he'd want you to think! As your teacher, he gained your trust. All in his plan to not be suspected in this murder!"

"That's so stupid! If you knew our teacher then you would have different thoughts. He didn't even know her before 2 weeks ago. She just transferred here," said Lilandra.

 **She seems too calm for a normal middle school girl who has just seen one of her classmates on the floor dead.**

"If I remember correctly, you had a small dispute with Morgan before you left. I wouldn't be surprised if you killed her also!"

"What the! Wow, now you're just guessing randomly. Who's next, Marmaduke?"

"Calm down Lil. Mr. Moore, she was in the bathroom with me the time she was murdered. She couldn't have done it!" said Bianca.

"Thanks B. Anyone here could've done it because the killer could've left the auditorium without being noticed because of all of the noise we all were making by talking so loud."

"Hmm, true. But that still doesn't get you off the hook!"

While Richard was busy accusing everyone, Conan was inspecting the body.

"That's weird; the bullet wound looks like it's going down instead of straight. The killer couldn't have walked in the door; Morgan would have been facing the door. Her left side is turned to the door. The killer had to be in front of her, or in that general direction." He looked around until something caught his eye. "AHA!" He ran over to Lilandra and said, "Hey Miss, which bathroom did you go to?"

"Huh, we went to the bathroom that's right across the hall."

"Why did you come up here instead of going to a bathroom that's on the second floor?"

"Bianca said that she wanted to go to that bathroom because it's the only good bathroom in the school and trust me, it is."

"Thanks."

Conan ran down stairs to the first floor, Main Office. He rummaged through the building prints until he found what he was looking for.

"Great, this also explains why there's no gun at the crime scene. Now to get the culprit!"

He ran back upstairs with the blueprints just as Richard was declaring that he was taking Mr. Spice and Lilandra in for questioning. He aimed his watch and shot as Richard stumbled into a chair as Conan hid behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Moore, are you ok?" said Lilandra.

"Ahem, of course I am. I have just solved who did the killing."

"Really? Let me guess, I flew on a magic carpet and ran over Morgan," she replied sarcastically.

"No. In fact, I think that you were being used for this murder."

"Used?"

"Yes. Let me explain. If you look at the direction that Miss Morgan is facing then you can see that the killer obviously didn't come from the door. He had to already be in the room. But, if you examine the wound closely then you'll see that it's going downward a bit. That means that Miss Morgan was shot from above. If you look, about 6 feet away from our victim, on the ceiling is an air vent. One big enough for a person to squeeze into."

"Are you saying that the killer shot her from the air vent?" said Bianca.

"Correct. Now I would like it if you all would roll up your sleeves and stick out your arms." They all complied as Conan peeked and saw exactly what he needed to see. "Thank you. I have enough info and proof to say that _you_ , Bianca, killed Morgan!"

"What!? Me? No way! I was with Lilandra at the time!"

"That is what you wanted us to think but let me explain. When you went to the bathroom, you probably said something to make Lilandra want to cover her ears, am I right?"

"Yeah. Bianca told me that it was her 'time of the month' and I always feel awkward listening to someone unwrap their crap so I just instantly cover my ears. I don't uncover them until the person taps me on the shoulder and tells me that they're done."

"Bianca knew that you would cover your ears so you couldn't hear her climbing into the vents. That's why she specifically wanted you to come to the bathroom with her. If it was anyone else then they probably would've, after a long period of time, asked Bianca if she was ok. After receiving no reply then they would realize that Bianca wasn't in the bathroom any more. She used you, Lilandra. I had Conan check out the blue prints for all of the air vents and found out that the bathroom you used has an air vent in it that leads directly 6ft from where Miss Morgan was shot."

"That's crazy! Lilandra was the only person that knew Morgan before she transferred here! She has to be the killer!"

"Not true Bianca," stated Megan, a girl with upper back length brown wavy hair wearing an Aeropostels jacket and jeans. "I remember you telling me that you met Morgan at summer camp and you hated her with a passion. You'd only lie about that if you really did kill her!"

"No! I only hid that fact because I didn't want to be a prime suspect. Besides, this is all just your stupid theory, Mr. Moore. You have no proof!"

"Miss Bianca, you are only a student in 7th grade, I don't expect you to be smart enough to realize that I have plenty of evidence."

"What?!"

"First, remember when I had everyone roll up their sleeves? I was checking for rub marks. You were only person here that had then. You got them when you rolled up your sleeves in the vents to help you crawl better. Also, you knew that you couldn't hide the gun in the bathroom because it would be found easily and you couldn't carry it with you because someone would obviously see it."

"What are you saying? That I used a magic trick and made the gun disappear?! Unlikely!"

"No, I'm saying that the gun is still in the vent!" Everyone gasped. "I guessing that you forgot to use gloves so your fingerprints should still be on the gun. Also, your prints should be all over the walls of the vents. Case Closed." Bianca sank to the ground as her hair covered her face.

"It's true, all of it! But she deserved it! I met her at summer camp. She was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. There was my best friend, Nate. I loved him. Morgan knew that so she asked him out just to spite me. After a while, Nate told me that he loved Morgan. Then, on the day when Nate's father was fired and his mother got into a car accident and was in a coma, Morgan broke up with him. His whole world was in pieces. He committed suicide. Hung himself. At his funeral, she was smiling. She's a truly sick person and I regret nothing!"

"I have a question for my so called friend. Why the hell did you try to blame me for it?!" yelled Lilandra.

"You were the only person here that hated her enough to kill her."

"No I didn't. She was annoying but I wouldn't kill anyone. Oh well, doesn't matter now. You confessed and are going to prison for murder. Cya."

"Great job Moore! You've solved another one!" said Inspector Meguire as Richard woke up.

"Huh? I did?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Huh. Oh, of course I did! I'm the great master Detective Moore!"

"Yeah, self-proclaimed master detective," muttered Conan.

"What'd you say, runt?!"

"Oh, nothing ahahaha." **This was a difficult but in the end, one truth prevails!**

 **END**

Lilandra: So tell me how you liked the story! I enjoyed writing it!

Bianca: I'm happy that I was the killer!

Megan: Why?

Bianca: Because I'm a killer, BEWARE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Girls: …..

Lilandra: WTF


End file.
